falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlas Guard
Originally a pre-War objectivist militia, Atlas Guard became much more relevant post-War, taking control of Martha's Gulch and establishing the Libertarian Republic of Gulch. In 2287, the Guard remain relatively isolated but still unafraid of showing "the savages of the wasteland" their potential to make war. History Beginnings Atlas Guard was founded in the 2040s in Upstate New York in the Eastern Commonwealth. Objectivists, Atlas Guard was formed in response to what they viewed as heightened government control over society in the United States of America. They wanted a return of individual rights and an end to the "nanny state". They tried to bring this about non-violently at first with protests and occupations in New York. That did not have much of an effect and only brought some media attention. That fizzled out in the 2050s after the Resource Wars started. When the Sino-American War began in 2066, many members of Atlas Guard joined the military to fight China, whose communist government the Guard viewed as a much bigger threat than America's federalist government. Atlas Guard remained inactive for the rest of the 2060s and the early 2070s but picked up later in 2073. Many being cynical returning veterans, Atlas Guard felt a renewed passion to defy the government's increasing tight grip as the war wore on. Their leader, Commander Bill Baker, breathed new life into the group with his experience from the Marines. This eventually attracted the attention of eccentric billionaire Martha Lore. Contacting them, Lore offered Atlas Guard a place in Martha's Gulch. After looking over the Gulch, Commander Baker agreed that it would be a good home for the Guard but thought that Lore might be too paranoid to be trusted. Almost all of the other members of Atlas Guard disagreed and were fully on board with going to Martha's Gulch in order to seek refuge from "persecution". Baker drew up some specifications for the Guard's camp, and submitted them to Lore in 2076. Soon after this, the pedophilia scandal with the Constitutionalists went down. Commander Baker and the other Guards considered pulling out but were convinced otherwise by Martha Lore. Atlas Guard finally moved into Martha's Gulch in 2076 and things seemed to work out, as all the separate groups stayed within the confines of their camps. Still, the Guards found ways to conflict with the paranoid Watchmen even before the Great War. The New Order also caused problems. When the Great War actually occurred in 2077, Atlas Guard and the other residents of Martha's Gulch were ready. They filed into the compound large fallout shelter to wait out the apocalypse. This proved more difficult than they or Martha Lore could have predicted. Our Patience Has Limits The cramped, dark conditions underground were only magnified the groups' problems, at least in the case of the New Order, whose members' bigotry caused numerous problems with the Guards and other groups, particularly the Watchmen. This animosity worried Martha greatly, and she went to the New Order's leader Joseph Manx to talk about the issues facing them, warning punishment if the conflict did not stop. Manx agreed to make his men behave, but this proved to be a hollow promise. The Guard, seeing the New Order as parasitic racists, decided to goad them and the Watchmen into a brawl to get them removed. In December 2077, they succeeded. The New Order, backed into a corner, agreed to "voluntarily" leave the fallout shelter to brave the irradiated surface as soon as it was livable. This turned out to be February 2078, and the New Order went entirely topside. After making truces with the Watchmen and Sons of Liberty, Atlas Guard peacefully continued living in the fallout shelter. With Martha Lore's help, they all scraped by. Commander Baker died of food poisoning in early 2079, and Jared Oberland took over as commander. In late 2079, Martha finally decided it was time to emerge and the groups did. Martha and the groups found the New Order alive (and seemingly well) in their camp. Subsequently, Atlas Guard and the other groups took up residence in their camps and began "life as it was" or so it seemed. The next century and half mostly were spent by Atlas Guard testing out objectivity, keeping self-imposed isolation, and slowly but surely drifting apart from the other groups in Martha's Gulch. Their success with agriculture made the Guard the largest group and the primary power-brokers in Martha's Gulch as the other drifted apart. First, the Watchmen left for the northeast in 2080. Then the New Order began the Olympian Civil War in 2211. Finally, the Sons of Liberty voluntarily left Martha's Gulch in 2226. Libertarian Republic of Gulch This led to the Guard being the last group standing in Martha's Gulch, with the small exception of Pantheon Radio. Left to their own devices, Atlas Guard declared themselves a new "libertarian state" in 2230, the Libertarian Republic of Gulch. Since their takeover of Martha's Gulch, Atlas Guard have remained in relative isolation, only emerging to clean up the remnants of the New Order in 2247 and 2259 and to combat the FNA in 2277 onwards. Currently, Atlas Guard holds sway over the entire Olympian Peninsula and intends to keep it that way by fending off NCR and Badlanders incursions into their territory. This has not effected their love of trade or policy of isolation towards outside groups in Seattle and elsewhere. Equipment Atlas Guard has no standard uniform or weapons, unlike the New Order or Sons of Liberty. They tend to have weapons and equipment that befit their worth. This adds to the Guard's competitive attitude. Their color scheme is black, white, and green. Culture The Guard's culture is heavily influenced by objectivism and the pre-War writings of Ayn Rand. Individualism, education, and rational selfishness are emphasized from a young age, and freedoms are guaranteed. This has led to some conflicts when civilians and Pantheon Radio have criticized Atlas Guard, but their word is accepted as idle but harmless chatter. This orthodox attitude towards objectivism has made Atlas Guard rather haughty and snobbish towards outsiders, leading to many to dislike them just by meeting them. The Guard regard large non-objectivist groups such as NCR and (once) the Northwestern Alliance as a threat to their safety and actively plot against them. Mutants are excluded from the Guard and looked down upon but are not systematically eliminated like they once were, being allowed to enter Martha's Gulch and trade. Tactics Atlas Guard prefers to keep out of conflicts but will fight if necessary, mostly against raiders and wildlife. The Guard usually operates in small groups and work on the squad level. The Guard specialize in skirmishing in the forests of the Olympian Peninsula. They have lived there all their lives and will defend it with their lives. They also utilize Apeshit as attack dogs, siccing them on their enemies. Notable Members Caroline Finch The president of the Libertarian Republic of Gulch and the commander of Atlas Guard, Caroline Finch is the first female leader in Martha's Gulch since Martha herself. Caroline was born in Martha's Gulch and became part of Atlas Guard when she turned nineteen after some time as a trader. Ruthless in both trade and battle, Caroline rose in the Guard's ranks over the years until she became second-in-command. She gained some renown in fighting the Badlanders and the NCR during the Oregon Brushfire Wars but truly gained power due to her various trade dealings with Seattle. The Pip-Boy she gained from the war helped her immensely. Prosperity soon gained her popularity, and she became the commander of Atlas Guard (and therefore President of the LRG). Since then, Caroline Finch has nominally ruled Martha's Gulch with a fair if greedy hand. Caroline Finch wants to project the image of a dignified pre-War military figure with clothing and personality but in reality, she has no real taste for war, preferring business deals to battles. This has directed the Guard's policies for the last decade. Vigo Adams Vigo Adams is a rank-in-file Guard that has gained much popularity in recent years. Vigo's parents were traders who were massacred by raiders, and he was raised by an adopted father in Martha's Gulch. Joining Atlas Guard when he was fifteen, Vigo was put on watch at the entrance of Martha's Gulch. He has stayed there for six years, surviving raiders, wildlife, and other wasteland scum. Vigo became well acquainted with the entrance and the fence around the Gulch. He became the loud primary voice of the sentries and others guarding Martha's Gulch, which has often set him at odds towards President Finch. Vigo Adams wears heavy armor since he is a high ranking sentry. He is stubborn and narrow-minded about what he believes in. However, Vigo is at least willing to compromise, knowing his limitations. Also, Vigo has some hidden depths behind his seeming simple-mindedness, being an avid reader of books and listener of holodisks. This has given him quite a wealth of knowledge on pre-War literature and he often uses literary quotes. This only serves to annoy President Finch. Terrence Walker A relative of Zelda Walker, the current owner of Pantheon Radio, Terrance Walker is a rank-in-file Guard that is somewhat conflicted. Once a technician in Pantheon Radio, Terrance was recruited to join Atlas Guard at the beginning of the "Cascadian Civil War". A drunkard, Terrance was not trusted to actually be in battle and was instead put him on guard duty at the cinema. He is a bubbly, snarky guy who thirsts for more adventure. Terrance is best described as a person who looks like he's having a lot of fun and is happy but in reality is suffering on the inside. Alcohol, the cinema, and his pet molerat is the only thing keeping him going. Quotes By About Category:Groups Category:Cascadia